


Happy bj to you

by Laurine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Español | Spanish, M/M, Near Future
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurine/pseuds/Laurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por su cumpleaños, Kise le da a Kuroko algo muy especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy bj to you

**Comunidad:** minutitos livejournal  
 **Tabla de retos:** Corazón delator.  
 **Tema:** 06\. Apenas respiraba.

 **Notas:**  Situado después de la Copa de Invierno.

* * *

A Kuroko nunca le ha gustado celebrar su cumpleaños. Para él, la fecha es una de tantas en el calendario de su vida, en donde siempre ha pasado desapercibido, sobre todo por preferencia. A él no le gustan las grandes fiestas que otros hacen para celebrar un año más de vida, no le gusta la efusión de los abrazos, las felicitaciones y los regalos, envueltos en papel de colores que sólo daña el ambiente.

Quizá algo que contribuyó a su indiferencia (y para qué mentir, también a su ligera aversión), fue que en su casa nunca hubo grandes festejos por su cumpleaños. A veces iban sus amigos de la primaria, entre ellos Ogiwara y había uno que otro regalo, sobre todo libros envueltos en plástico, que lo hacían tremendamente feliz con tan sólo verlos, pero en general, solían ser reuniones pequeñas, compuestas por sus padres y su abuela, quienes le ofrecían, además del pastel, sus mejores deseos y felicitaciones.

La situación no cambió cuando entró a secundaria. En su primer año en Teiko no invitó a nadie a casa para celebrar sus trece años, pues todos sus compañeros eran desconocidos para él y Kuroko no quería molestarlos con algo que él consideraba demasiado trivial. En su segundo año y ocupado como estaba con el equipo de basketball, se contentó con pasar el día entrenando al lado de sus compañeros y sonrió cortésmente, aunque no falto de alegría, cuando Momoi lo abordó para felicitarlo y luego Aomine le mandó un mensaje más tarde, sin duda por mediación de Momoi. Para el tercer año, ya los había abandonado. Y ni se le habría ocurrido pensar en invitarlos, cuando estaba tan ocupado evitándolos a todos, pero también sufriendo en silencio la pérdida de Ogiwara y rumiando su venganza.

En Seirin las cosas cambiaron. En Seirin se le abrieron las puertas a un nuevo mundo y Kuroko sabe que siempre, al mirar hacia atrás, recordará sus días en la escuela, pero sobre todo en el equipo de basketball como algo especial, pues fue gracias a éste que no sólo logró su venganza (aunque ahora que lo piensa le parece una tontería), sino también hizo todo tipo de amigos y dejó de depender de otra persona, a la que siempre llamaba su "luz", para convertirse él mismo en su luz, para brillar por sí mismo tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha. Quizá por eso consintió en festejar su cumpleaños tras su primer año en Seirin, después de la euforia de la Copa de Invierno, de la que emergieron victoriosos. Kuroko no lo sabe, pero no le da miedo el cambio, aunque éste a primera vista luzca tan radical.

Ahora, en su cumpleaños número diecisiete, está reunido con todos sus compañeros de equipo en el parque más cercano a su casa, pero no sólo ellos están presentes, sino también algunos miembros de equipos rivales, entre ellos Midorima y Takao, Murasakibara y Himuro y por supuesto, Aomine y Momoi. El único que falta es Akashi, que todavía no ha llegado a términos con su derrota y el que, Midorima afirma, estará bien después de tener un tiempo para pensar. Pero su celebración dista mucho de ser la típica fiesta llena de alcohol y música estruendosa, en la que todos bailan y se olvidan del pastel, las felicitaciones y la tranquilidad de una pequeña reunión. A Kuroko sigue sin gustarle ese tipo de fiestas. En su lugar, ha decidido celebrarlo como mejor se le da y haciendo lo que más ama, pues gracias al basketball ha podido conocer a tantas personas y rodearse de ellas, cuando antes estaba solo y a la sombra de alguien más.

Y sorprendentemente el tiempo se le pasa volando entre partidos improvisados, la comida preparada por Kagami (que también ha hecho un pastel) y las bromas de todos, mezclándose a su alrededor, volviéndose amigos, compartiendo genuinamente la alegría de que Kuroko Tetsuya exista, aunque nadie lo hace más que Kise.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, Kurokocchi? —pregunta el rubio, acercándose a él, pues Kuroko ha estado sentado en la esquina de la cancha, meditando sobre el pasado y comparándolo con el presente, en el que ya no le parece extraordinario sino natural ver a Aomine y Kagami jugando juntos, si bien ninguno de los dos admitirá nunca lo bien que se llevan.

—Sí —dice Kuroko, haciéndose a un lado para que Kise pueda sentarse junto a él.

—Me alegra —dice Kise con una sonrisa, antes de tomarlo de la mano y darle un fuerte apretón. Esta es otra de las cosas que ha cambiado y de la que Kuroko más se sorprende. Nunca creyó que saldría con Kise, ni que sentiría algo al verlo a su lado, sonriente y con el rostro bañado en sudor, pero radiante por el sólo hecho de tenerlo a su lado. Y quizá porque Kuroko nunca lo creyó posible, es que ahora lo disfruta tanto; desde la sensación de mariposas en el estómago hasta los actos reflejos de sonreírle y devolverle el apretón de manos, aun cuando están en público. Por supuesto que eso no exime a Kise de un buen golpe de vez en cuando, cuando se está comportando como un total idiota y no lo deja en paz. Pero Kuroko no espera que todas las cosas cambien y mantener algunas siempre es bueno—. Yo también me estoy divirtiendo, quizá debería de organizar algo igual para mi cumpleaños. Aunque yo no soy un idiota obsesionado del basket como Aominecchi o Kagamicchi o como Kurokocchi —añade con una pequeña carcajada y no se sorprende cuando Kuroko le da un codazo en las costillas.

—Por favor, no me compares con Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun. Ellos están en un nivel diferente —dice Kuroko y como para comprobarlo, en ese momento ambos empiezan a pelear por la comida sobrante, pues ya es tiempo de regresar a casa y Aomine exige a Kagami que se la de, pero éste se niega de manera vehemente, pues, en sus propias palabras <Jamás le daría su comida a un idiota como él.>

—Supongo que sí —dice Kise, riendo de esa forma que a Kuroko le hace sentir mariposas y le acelera un poco el corazón—. Pero Kurokocchi también es un obsesionado del basket, aunque no me quejo por ello. Gracias al basket los conocí a todos y te conocí a ti, Kurokocchi y eso es lo mejor de todo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dice, aunque ya lo ha felicitado por mensaje de texto a las 12:00 a.m. en punto y también por la tarde, cuando se lanzó a su encuentro en cuanto lo vio.

—Yo también me alegro, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, poniéndose de pie pero sin soltar su mano—. Gracias. Ahora vamos, que nos están esperando —dice, al ver que Kise no hace ningún intento por ponerse de pie y en su lugar ha cerrado los ojos, como alguna chica de televisión, esperando a recibir un beso que él no planea darle.

—Vale —dice Kise, cuando Kuroko tira de su mano, tratando de no reír ante su mueca contrariada y pronto ambos se encuentran caminando hacia el encuentro con los demás, que apenas y hacen caso a sus manos unidas, aunque en un principio les costó mucho asimilar la verdad y lo pensaron desde loco hasta con una falla cerebral ante su elección, pues para ellos, nunca había mostrado predilección alguna hacia Kise y les sorprendía en extremo que "de pronto" decidiera salir con él.

Pero su atracción por Kise no había sido algo meramente fortuito ni de un día para otro, sino que había tomado meses para desarrollarse y lo hizo lentamente, mediante pequeños gestos y acciones que Kuroko no pudo dejar pasar, entre ellos y quizá uno de los más importantes fue el partido contra Fukuda Shogo, en el que Kuroko no pudo contenerse para gritarle a Kise que creía en él, sorprendiéndose y sorprendiendo a todos. Ahí, ya estaba casi seguro de sus sentimientos y éstos sólo se cimentaron en el partido de Seirin vs Kaijou, en donde Kise le mostró lo que era capaz de hacer por su equipo, ganando así definitivamente su corazón. Pero Kuroko sólo se confesó a un exaltado Kise después de haber vencido a Akashi, de eso hace casi dos semanas, en las que poco ha cambiado entre ellos en realidad.

A veces Kise le toma las manos y acaricia sus nudillos y sus dedos, rodea su muñeca y sube por su brazo hasta detenerse en el codo, donde parece perder todo el valor para atreverse a más. Kise es paciente y Kuroko lo sabe y lo agradece, pero también piensa que si hace algún movimiento en falso, Kuroko se marchará, cosa que éste planea sacar de su mente lo más pronto posible, a través de pequeños gestos y palabras, si bien no se le dan muy bien las muestras de afecto. Y el día de su cumpleaños es el mejor momento para empezar.

Como es de esperarse y después de que todos se hayan despedido, de nuevo deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y entre recordatorios de Riko de no perderse la práctica del próximo lunes, Kise y él se quedan solos y éste se ofrece a acompañarlo a casa, aunque eso significa que tendrá que caminar el doble, pues la estación del tren está en la dirección contraria.

La conversación fluye libremente, centrándose sobre todo en el día que acaba de pasar, en las cosas graciosas que todos dijeron, en lo deliciosa que estaba la comida de Kagami y poca cosa más, a lo que Kuroko contesta en los momentos adecuados, pues nunca ha sido de muchas palabras y a Ryouta no le molesta ser el único que habla; su felicidad lo idiotiza hasta tal punto que apenas y nota todo lo demás. Bueno, todo lo demás que no sea Kuroko (y que le granjeará más de un golpe de Kasamatsu).

—¿Estás cansado, Kurokocchi? —pregunta, cuando llevan al menos diez minutos caminando entre calles vacías y un poco oscuras, pues a algunas les faltan farolas. Todavía es invierno y su bufanda roja contrasta con su pálido semblante, en donde las sombras parecen acariciarlo casi con ternura.

—Estoy bien, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, pues puede ver que Kise tiene alguna clase de plan y no está seguro de querer ser partícipe de él.

—¿De verdad? Porque puedo cargarte hasta tu casa, Kurokocchi —dice Kise, deteniéndose frente a él y cubriendo así la luz de la farola más cercana, por lo que toda su figura queda en sombras, lo que no le impide a Kuroko ver la emoción en sus ojos dorados, mezclada con un poco de miedo a que Kuroko lo rechace y las ganas de que diga que sí a su plan.

—¿Cargarme? No soy un niño, Kise-kun.

—¡No es por eso! —responde Ryouta, detectando el tono frío en la voz de Kuroko, quien detesta ser visto como alguien débil o que necesita ser cuidado—. Sólo quiero... Hacerlo —dice él y sus palabras van perdiendo volumen, de manera que si no estuvieran en medio de una calle vacía, Kuroko no las habría escuchado.

—¿Cómo? —dice Kuroko, que ha descubierto que conforme pasan los días su resistencia a las tonterías de Kise disminuye, más no su enojo si éstas son demasiado descabelladas—. Si es como princesa entonces...

—En mi espalda —dice Kise, al que se le ha iluminado el semblante al ver que su idea no ha sido desechada del todo—. Nadie nos verá, lo prometo. Ya no falta mucho para llegar a tu casa, Kurokocchi. Te dejaré ahí y me iré, de verdad —dice Kise y es él quien parece un niño, suplicándole a su madre que le compre un juguete bajo la promesa de que se portará bien—. Ya sé que es tu cumpleaños y que debería de respetar lo que tú quieres, pero, ¡cuéntalo como mi regalo!

Kuroko permanece en silencio al menos un minuto, sopesando la idea muy cuidadosamente o eso quiere pensar, porque en realidad no puede dejar de ver a Kise frente a él, sonriente como un niño cuyo deseo navideño se ha cumplido con creces. Por fin, cuando Kise está a punto de darse por vencido, Kuroko asiente y no pasa ni un segundo desde que Kise suelta un grito de alegría para que Kuroko ya esté sobre su espalda, con los brazos unidos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas fuertemente cruzadas sobre su torso, mientras Kise soporta todo su peso sobre sus manos, que descansan firmemente sobre su trasero, haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo, aunque Kise no parece tener intención alguna de aprovecharse.

—Allá vamos —dice Kise, cuando por fin se ha acomodado y por un segundo Kuroko puede ver cómo sería en el futuro si decidiera ser padre (y el pensamiento le duele un poco, porque si así fuera, Ryouta obviamente no estaría con él).

—Ten cuidado, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, en un momento en el que están a punto de caer pues Kise dio un mal paso.

—¡No te preocupes, Kurokocchi!

Hablar resulta difícil con esta nueva modalidad, por lo que apenas lo hacen. En su lugar, Kuroko se contenta con ver cómo las cosas pasan a su alrededor, en sentir la brisa fría en sus mejillas y también, aunque nunca lo admitiría a nadie, en aspirar el aroma que despide la ropa de Kise, en admirar el movimiento de su cabello, en sentir, sobre todo en sentir, los músculos de su espalda cuando se mueven al caminar y al tratar de acomodarlo mejor, pues aunque no lo diga en voz alta, sin duda Kuroko pesa.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —dice Kise, cuando por fin llegan ante la verja de la casa de Kuroko, una edificación de color blanco que siempre ha sido un misterio para él. Pero aunque lo dice, no hace ademán alguno de bajar a Kuroko y más bien hace malabares para abrir la verja y andar el caminito de grava que la separa de la puerta principal.

—Kise-kun, ya está bien —dice Kuroko, haciendo intentos de desasirse de él, pero las manos de Kise son fuertes y no ceden su agarre, por mucho que Kuroko se atiene al recurso de golpearlo un poco en los hombros—. Ya puedes bajarme.

—No —dice Kise y Kuroko puede adivinar una sonrisa en su rostro, que apenas ve de perfil—. No hasta que lleguemos adentro, así que préstame las llaves, Kurokocchi y luego puedes pegarme cuanto quieras.

—Lo haré, no lo dudes, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, buscando en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar las llaves, que después pasa a Kise (y en el contacto nota que tiene las manos frías y un poco entumecidas) y éste abre la puerta, no sin esfuerzo, pues tiene que soportar el peso de Kuroko en una sola mano.

Por eso a Kuroko no le sorprende cuando Kise lo deja caer inmediatamente sobre el sofá más largo de la sala de estar con lo que parece una especie de gruñido, que no desvanece la satisfacción en su rostro, aunque claramente la tarea ha sido demasiada para él. Por eso y sólo por eso Kuroko decide no pegarle por su idea tan descabellada y permanece sentado sobre el sofá, sintiendo de pronto todo el cansancio del día, que lo impulsa a cerrar los ojos en períodos cada vez más largos.

—Seguramente estás cansado, Kurokocchi —dice Kise y Kuroko abre los ojos para encontrarlo a sus pies, arrodillado sobre la alfombra de su madre, entre el sofá y la mesita del café, en cuya superficie se refleja la luz de la luna. Todas las luces están apagadas, pues no hay nadie en casa, pero eso no impide que Kuroko no vea como Kise se deshace de sus zapatos, que no pudo quitarse en la entrada y posteriormente de sus calcetines.

—Detente, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, pues acaba de pasar toda la tarde jugando basketball y no es necesario que Kise haga algo semejante.

—Está bien, no me molesta —dice Kise, haciendo a un lado todo pero sin ponerse de pie—. Es un último regalo antes de que me vaya —dice y Kuroko espera que en la oscuridad no pueda ver el rubor en sus mejillas ante lo íntimo del acto.

Kise interpreta su silencio como una invitación a seguir adelante y comienza a masajear su pie derecho, subiendo hasta su tobillo y de ahí a los músculos de su pantorrilla, en donde se detiene, palpándolos lentamente, sintiendo la dureza de los músculos gemelos, entrenados durante años de jugar basketball. De hecho, Kise está tan entretenido comparando su recuerdo del muchacho un tanto enclenque que era Kuroko en su segundo año de secundaria, que apenas y se da cuenta de la manera en la que éste lo observa, sorprendido ante lo que de pronto se ha convertido en caricias, que reverberan en todo su cuerpo, trayendo a su vez el recuerdo de la sensación de los músculos de la espalda de Kise contra su cuerpo y también en otras ocasiones, como partidos o en las duchas de Teiko, si bien en ese momento Kise no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Por qué de pronto puede recordar todo eso? ¿Que cuando salta para encestar, de vez en cuando deja entrever su abdomen marcado? ¿O la firmeza de los músculos de sus piernas? ¿O la manera en la que se ve en las revistas de moda, posando con diferentes atuendos, mostrando su pecho desnudo, sus clavículas, la línea de su cuello?

La mano de Kise sigue subiendo y llega a su rodilla, aunque lo hace de manera casi inconsciente. Por supuesto que Kise se deleita tocando a Kuroko, un sueño que tuvo casi desde el mismo momento en que decidió que lo quería, pero es tal su concentración en lo que está sintiendo que apenas y tiene noticia de cómo la respiración de Kuroko se ha acelerado y de cómo éste tiene los ojos cerrados, aunque no precisamente por el sueño, que ya lo ha abandonado completamente. Lo único que lo trae de vuelta a la realidad es la mano de Kuroko sobre la suya, deteniéndolo antes de que vaya más arriba de su rodilla.

—Lo siento, Kurokocchi. No quería... —dice Kise, que sabe que se ha pasado y no se sorprendería de recibir un regaño, pero cuando alza los ojos para encontrarse con los de Kuroko, lo que ve lo sorprende: Kuroko tiene los labios entreabiertos y por ahí escapa su aliento agitado, tiene los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza ladeada, lo que le quita mucho peso a su mirada, que pretende lucir enojada.

—Kise-kun... —Kuroko no termina su oración, ni siquiera está seguro de qué quiere decir. Sólo sabe que su cuerpo le está jugando una mala pasada y que es mejor que Kise se vaya, pero no encuentra las fuerzas para decírselo.

Por un momento, Kuroko cree que Kise ha entendido su mensaje cuando éste se pone de pie, pero está muy lejos de la verdad. Kise se inclina hacia él para besarlo; su primer beso, en el que Kuroko no sabe muy bien qué hacer, ni dónde poner las manos, mucho menos si lo que siente es normal. Pero pronto entreabre los labios para dejar paso a la lengua de Kise, que toca la suya con fuerza, logrando que un <ruido> extraño escape de sus labios.

Kise acuna su mejilla con su mano derecha, respira en él su aliento cálido y con sabor a refresco de cola y Kuroko pronto se encuentra aferrando su chaqueta negra con las puntas de los dedos, dejándose llevar por el calor que le recorre todo el cuerpo, que apenas y le permite separarse de Kise unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a besarlo, acoplándose poco a poco a él, dejando que sus tentativas sean menos tímidas y más osadas, de manera que ahora es Ryouta quien tiene que separarse de él.

—Kurokocchi... —dice Kise, depositando un beso detrás de su oreja izquierda y separándose con una sonrisa, muy distinta de la que suele tener siempre, pues ésta es más provocativa que alegre e infantil y logra que un escalofrío atraviese el cuerpo de Kuroko de punta a punta y Kise lo sabe, sabe lo que está causando y no piensa desaprovecharlo.

—¡Kise-kun! —exclama Kuroko, cuando Kise finge entretenerse dejando un rastro de besos en su cuello, cuando en realidad está desabrochando el pantalón negro que Kuroko usa y haciendo a un lado los boxers, ya un poco mojados en la base—. No tienes porqué...

—Quiero hacerlo —dice Kise en su oído y Kuroko se estremece—. Pero sólo si tú quieres, Kurokocchi —Kise se separa de él para mirarlo a los ojos, su mano aún descansando sobre los boxers, en donde ya puede sentir la erección de Kuroko bajo su mano, latiendo a su propio ritmo.

Kuroko asiente después de un minuto, sopesando lo poco que lleva su relación, lo mucho que les falta en cuanto a experiencias, el hecho de que ni siquiera se habían besado hasta esa noche y cediendo sólo cuando añade la confianza que ambos se tienen, el amor que puede ver en las pupilas de Ryouta, su propio deseo y la necesidad de sentirlo cerca, necesidad que Kise cumple cuando vuelve a depositar un casto beso en sus labios antes de volver a arrodillarse frente a él y deslizar sus bóxers hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto su erección y la pequeña mata de cabello azulado en su entrepierna.

—Mírame, Kurokocchi —dice Kise, antes de inclinarse para tomarlo entre sus labios, a lo que Kuroko responde tratando de cerrar las piernas y aunque Kise se lo ha pedido, es difícil cumplir su petición, pues pronto siente su lengua acariciándolo y su mano fría, abarcando todo aquél espacio que su boca no puede tomar.

Kise empieza a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre sus rodillas y con las manos fuertemente agarradas a la cintura de Kuroko, a quien observa con cuidado, deleitándose con sus expresiones, sus gemidos bajos, su respiración acelerada y el rubor en sus mejillas, que no puede esconder ni siquiera cuando voltea el rostro para que no pueda verlo, mordiéndose el labio para no dejar escapar ninguna exclamación y fallando en el intento. Pronto Kuroko está moviendo sus caderas al compás de Kise y sus manos se enredan en el cabello rubio de su novio, forzándolo a tomar un poco más de él, mientras el orgasmo sigue creciendo en su cuerpo, poniendo todos sus músculos en tensión.

—Kise-kun... —lo llama Kuroko, cuando abre un ojo para mirarlo directamente y en ningún momento Kise cesa su tarea, sigue tomándolo, lamiendo su circunferencia, el tronco que no deja de latir, cada vez con más intensidad, a la par que la rapidez de las embestidas de Kuroko aumentan y su espalda comienza a arquearse sobre el sofá, con todos sus músculos en tensión—. Kise-kun ya...

—Está bien —dice Kise, separándose de él momentáneamente y luego vuelve a inclinarse para tomarlo, moviéndose lentamente, casi tortuosamente, de manera que el orgasmo de Kuroko se extiende por su cuerpo con suavidad, tan suave como su voz cuando llama su nombre antes de correrse en su boca.

Kuroko abre los ojos para ver a Kise limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con un pañuelo y no le cabe duda alguna de que no se ha dejado nada, lo que le hace sentirse un tanto abochornado, aunque su verguenza no puede con el sueño que le invade y la sensación de inmenso bienestar que el orgasmo le ha dejado. Por eso, apenas y hace un sonido indefinido cuando Kise vuelve a besarlo, de nuevo un beso casto, un mero contacto entre sus labios y no se sorprende cuando Kise lo levanta en brazos para llevarlo al segundo piso, en donde le pregunta dónde queda su habitación, sin exigirle nada a cambio, si bien Kuroko puede sentir en determinado momento, cómo Kise también tiene una erección.

—Duerme, Kurokocchi —dice Kise, cuando por fin da con su habitación y lo deposita en la cama, cubriéndolo con las mantas—. Ha sido un día muy largo —murmura en su oído, apartando algunos mechones de cabello de su camino.

—Hm.

—¿Kurokocchi?

—¿Hm? —Kuroko siente cómo el sueño lo invade, pero no lo suficiente como para no detectar el miedo en la voz de Kise, cosa totalmente estúpida, teniendo en cuenta lo que acaban de hacer, lo que podrían hacer si Kuroko no tuviera tanto sueño, lo que seguramente harán algún día y que, si tiene que admitirlo, al menos a sí mismo, Kuroko está deseando. Pero no tiene fuerzas para decirle que está siendo tonto, así que Kuroko sólo se limita a escuchar.

—Te quiero —Kuroko entreabre un ojo para observarlo, de pie junto a su cama, una figura que la oscuridad no le permite distinguir sus facciones, aunque no es necesario. Kuroko sabe que Kise tiene miedo, aun después de todo, tiene miedo de perderlo. Pero él todavía no puede decir esas palabras, aunque las siente crecer en algún lugar de su corazón y por eso se contenta con decir:

—Gracias por todo, Kise-kun. Ve con cuidado.

Kise le da un último beso en la frente y Kuroko lo retiene para besarlo en los labios, expresando así todo lo que no puede decir. Luego escucha a Kise marcharse, pues sus ojos ya no dan para más. Lo escucha bajar las escaleras, tropezar con alguna cosa en la sala de estar y luego se lo imagina poniéndose los zapatos y la bufanda, que dejó en el perchero cerca de la puerta, que cierra tras de sí algunos minutos después.

Kuroko piensa que es el primer cumpleaños que pasa a su lado y lejos de sus padres y abuela, pero (y sonríe al pensarlo), no se arrepiente en absoluto de que haya sido así y aunque no sabe qué le depara el futuro (tiene otro año para descubrirlo, otro año, muchos años), no le importaría que el resto de sus cumpleaños fueran así. Y al lado de Kise.

**FIN.**


End file.
